guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gimmethegepgun
w00t! clean page! (until now) --Shadowcrest 05:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Yay finally an archive! --Gimmethegepgun 05:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't have anything to say. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::And so you post on my page :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So, how long do you think this page is gonna take to get to 50 kb? xD --Shadowcrest 05:27, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Not as long as the last one :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:28, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::it took you over a year to get 1 archive?!?! I've been here for 4-5 months, and I'VE got 14!!!!.. Wierd.. Some people just dont get much spam.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:29, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Three of those were FireTock though. 22:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And two were me and two were RT.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::and there's lots of general spam from random people --- -- (s)talkpage 01:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Be Bold You said we needed one, and actually there's a policy proposal for a Be Bold policy. Voice an opinion (if you wish) here. --Shadowcrest 06:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The picture on the page itself WAS TAKEN BY ME. I have the original screenshot from my char Kyndra Hilton, that I can show you.--Norrukki 20:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Norrukki :I'm still not seeing what you're angry about. That picture wasn't deleted, unless you uploaded it as a different name the first time --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) SK We broke teh roolz. It;s night ^^' anyways: Why would you not attack, SK being? Oh well, as I'm still in the game, the answer must go unanswered... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it won't make a difference if I tell you, but just in case I'll only put it in hidden message, so if you want to know read. --Gimmethegepgun 21:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, now they have no SK and no Healer (I died). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Pss Check out my sandbox!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) huh? [ ] would mean not including; you'd get right next to infinity and never get it. ( ) is including. --Shadowcrest 20:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I was taught that [ and ] were basically tacking on an = . So, for instance, 2,3 would be 2<=x<=3 , whereas (2,3) would be 2<3 --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::different teaching ftl --Shadowcrest 20:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. So much for "standards" set by the bullshit No Child act --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If you don't mind me asking, how old are you gep? --Shadowcrest 20:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::16 --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :In the United States, 2,3 includes 2 and 3. (2,3) does not. Not sure how other nations do it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) For the longest time... I keep thinking your name is "Gimme the penguin" o_O""" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Uhh..... And when/''why'' did you finally realize it wasn't? --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's just pure /win and /cool ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just today, when I was gonna type a response on Entropy's talk page mentioning your name, and was checking the spelling... >_<""" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PanSola ( ) }. :::lawl sigfail --Gimmethegepgun 22:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::doh!!! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Again, thanks. I'm still new at this >.<--Lord Twitchiopolis 21:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Dude Update... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but I figured it was vandalism and didn't check first :/ He formatted wrong anyway though, the edit I made after it fixed that --Gimmethegepgun 19:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Mmkay --- -- (s)talkpage 19:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check it out Over half the edits to Template:Frenzy are vandalism or reverts. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :lol. Also, that edit actually looked somewhat believable, so I went and checked. No change tho :P Additionally, the second IP that started vandalizing was a proxy that showed up a while ago and did one of those full-page links. I'm surprised that exact proxy IP was used again :/ --Gimmethegepgun 01:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC)